Beautiful Nightmare
Information: Name: Simone Hunter Creepypasta Name: Beautiful Nightmare Age: 19 Siblings: Ariel Hunter (OC) Song: Sweet Dream by Nightcore Catchphrase: "Sweet dreams tonight, you're gonna need them" Looks: Simone Hunter Outfit: Origin: I was a girl that was bullied by everyone. I come home to a slap in the face by my adoptive parents. I hate them very much. One day I found out I had a blood sister. I was so happy that I had someone lurking out there. Anyway, I was going to school with my boyfriend, Jon, and we was walking down the street when a girl got in front of him and started yelling. "You dipthong! You got me pregnant! I hate you!" She yelled. "what are you talking about?" I asked. "It's none of your damn business!" She screamed at me. "Yes it is. If it has something to do with Jon, it has something to do with me" I gritted back at her. "I don't have time for people like you. Anyway, you got me pregnant months ago and you need to pay child support" she said. "I didn't get you pregnant you insane person. I don't even know your name" he retorted. "I didn't get her pregnant" he said to me. I, somewhat or somehow, don't believe a word he's saying. "I don't believe you" I mumbled. "Why?" He asked a bit angry. "Because I remember a couple months ago, you was always away and every time I'd ask you where have you been, you would stutter, breathing hitched and I can hear your heart beat faster. You're a lying, disgusting for mankind" said walking off crying. I went to school and what a horrible day that was. I go home and my adoptive father was standing there. "You mistake of human beings!" He said and then slapped me. I ran to my room crying. I decided to stand up to him. I dropped my book bag and went downstairs. I saw him standing in the kitchen. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and I punched his nose and his head hit the sink hard. "Who's the mistake now?" I asked. I went upstairs to my room. Time Skip to night I went to sleep and had a dream. I was walking in the woods when I saw a girl crying. She was bloody and had bruises all over her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I was raped and given powers by my master. I kill people in their dreams and I kill them in real life and I don't want to do this anymore" she cried. "Is there any way I can help you?" I asked willing to help. "Yes. I can give you the powers" she said. " . . . Yes . . ." I trailed off. "Oh thank you" she exclaimed. I woke up and saw her and a wind of purple and black magic dust was rushing through my body. And now I can kill people. I'll start off by killing my parents. Surprisingly, the mistake in my life was still alive, not anymore. Sweet dreams, you're gonna need them. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Personality Simone was a shy girl and was a bit of a crybaby. She, now, is a pyscho, insane killer. She's sarcastic, straightforward, funny, atheltic, strong, tough (when pissed off). But those traits never showed due to having know friends. More info She is married to Laughing Jack She recently found her sister (I'll have a story for Ariel) She was found by Splendorman and Trenderman